PRIDE
by Kohan44
Summary: Gairah sesaat membawanya berpetualang menjelajahi percintaan, pertentangan batin, dan sejuta misteri yang menunggu untuk disingkap. Anak SMA dengan rasa ingin tahunya. Pencarian jati diri dan ketakutan yang 'tabu'. #PRIDE


02112018 & 1716

 **DI-UPDATE SETIAP HARI SABTU/MINGGU**

All characters of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

"I take no provit from this work."

 **#PRIDE**

* * *

"OC, OOC, AU (di Indonesia), BL."

"Pada awalnya, karya ini tidak ditulis sebagai fanfiction.

Versi asli #PRIDE ada di kohan44 dot wordpress dot com."

* * *

Tetes demi tetes air jatuh dari ujung rambutnya, tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan, sedangkan aku tetap berdiri di titik kedatanganku tanpa berniat merasa iba. Aku tidak bisa merasa iba setelah aku mengira gadis ini kuntilanak. Gema jatuhan air di ruang toilet lain menjadi satu-satunya nada yang mengisi kekosongan di antara kami. Aku tak bermaksud mengawali pembicaraan. Dia satu-satunya yang bermasalah di sini. Entah apakah dia baru saja selesai diperkosa, sedang sakaukah atau karena masalah lain. Aku tak ingin tahu. Aku tak ingin terlibat masalah. Hidupku sudah cukup memusingkan.

Seorang gadis basah kuyup duduk meringkuk di depan salah satu pintu toilet putra. Sepasang kakinya telanjang dan tubuhnya yang masih berbusana lengkap pun di mataku nampak sama. Air membuat kemeja putihnya transparan, sedangkan dia mengenakan dalaman tipis dan warna bra terang seterang kulitnya, apa-apa yang menempel di tubuhnya pun timbul. Walaupun aku tahu menjaga tatapanku darinya akan meninggikan wibawaku dan kehormatan gadis itu, tapi aku tak mengalihkan sudut pandangan barang satu derajat pun.

"Ayo pergi…." akhirnya dia berkata parau sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri seperti dia berada di tengah-tengah lautan es, masih menundukkan kepala, perlahan-lahan kedua bahunya bergetar, lalu terdengar isak yang ditahan.

Aku menghela nafas pendek, banyak-banyak mengeluh dalam hati tentang kesialan yang aku temukan saat aku ingin membuang kesialan yang lain.

Kubuka satu per satu kancing kemejaku, melepasnya untuk kemudian kugunakan sebagai penutup dada gadis itu. Dia masih menangis, seperti tangis penyesalan. Dia menahan suaranya ditenggorokan, susah payah mengatur nafas dan berkali-kali mengusap hujan air mata. Sekalipun semua yang dia lakukan adalah sia-sia, dia terus melakukan itu berulang kali.

"Ayo kita pergi!" Kali ini dia berseru tegas, membuatku tersentak.

Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari suaranya. Aksen yang aneh. Pelafalan kata yang jarang kudengar. Bukan orang Betawi, Sunda, Batak, atau Jawa.

"Kemana?" tanyaku pendek.

"Ke surga."

Dia mengangkat kepalanya, memperlihatkan kepadaku bibir pucat, mata berkantung dan pupil gelap. Bulu matanya bergerak lambat menyapu sisa-sisa pilu. Iris matanya tak memantulkan cahaya, sementara air menggenang di mata dan sisa linangannya berkerlap kerlip seperti berlian. Tadinya aku pikir mata itu adalah sumur. Saking dalamnya, aku tak tahu apakah dindingnya berlumut atau apakah air itu bening atau tidak. Airnya hanya memantulkan cahaya matahari dan tak menampakkan apa-apa lagi.

Aku termenung, ikut duduk di sebalahnya, memeluk kedua lutut, diam membisu seperti fakir miskin di pinggiran jalan, tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Tadi sempat terfikir untuk berbalik dan pipis di toilet putri, tapi…. Meskipun aku tidak apa-apa menggunakan toilet putri, aku merasa meninggalkannya akan memberiku perasaan tak baik. Aku sadar, "gadis ini serius dan bermasalah."

Sayangnya, aku hanya anak bodoh. Tertipu oleh muslihat gadis itu. Kesedihan yang merajamnya, yang membakar pintu besi hatiku, hanyalah kepalsuan belaka. Dia tidak semalang kelihatannya. Dia hanya sosok dari kegilaan yang tak terlupakan seumur hidupku. Namanya Haruno Sakura.

* * *

.

.

 **#PRIDE**

.

.

* * *

Haruno Sakura, macam orang yang ingin pergi ke surga melalui pintu toilet putra, sekarang dia duduk satu baris di depanku mengenakan seragam sekolah asalnya, yaitu rok yang tidak kusangka bisa sependek itu untuk ukuran seragam sekolah. Aku pikir, rok sekolah super pendek hanya digunakan untuk keperluan film saja di Jepang.

Aku heran, suasana kelas nampak normal seolah-olah mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran Sakura yang berkebangsaan Jepang. Gadis itu jelas berbeda dari semua gadis yang ada di sini. Segala sesuatu tentang darah nenek moyangnya terlihat jelas di sekujur tubuhnya. Tapi orang-orang melihat perbedaan itu—termasuk rok super pendek—sebagai kewajaran. Bahkan tak ada satu pun guru yang menegur. Ini aneh.

"Hei, _dude_." Seseorang berbisik kepadaku. Aku menoleh kepadanya, mendapati karibku tengah tersenyum menggelikan. Sebuah senyum ejekan yang jelas-jelas aku tahu maksudnya apa. Matanya bergerak, menunjuk Sakura. "Bersikap biasa aja lah.. Sok _cool_ gitu."

Aku mengerlingkan mata, menolak apapun yang akan dikatakan Naruto selanjutnya.

"Atau jangan-jangan lo takut kalah saing gara-gara dia lebih cantik dari lo?" ledak tawa Naruto pecah dan mencuri perhatian seluruh anak. Tatapan mereka semua mengarah pada kami, dan begitupun milik Sakura. Dia melihat ke arahku, menusukku dengan binar cahaya yang tidak kukenali. Di mata zamrudnya, yang kemarin sangat gelap, hari ini berkilauan dan dia tak memiliki kantung mata.

"Woy, _dude_!"

"Berisik lo!" Aku menyahut kesal, melayangkan sorot peringatan, berharap Naruto mau menutup mulutnya.

"Cieee… Naruto sama Koko _so sweet_ banget.." seruan dari seisi kelas mulai terdengar, macam ejekan yang selalu aku terima berfrekuensi tiap harinya.

Naruto melingkarkan salah satu tangannya di bahuku, menarikku mendekat dalam rangkulannya. "Berisik! Ganggu orang lagi pacaran aja."

"Cieee… mau dong Dra, gue sama Koko!" sahut anak laki-laki lain yang sontak mengundang tawa seisi kelas.

Koko bukan nama panggilanku sekalipun nama kecil itu terdengar masuk akal jika dikaitkan dengan mata sipitku. Serius. Itu Cuma ejekan, karena _Koko_ berarti kakak, cocok dengan mata sipit dan kulit putihku bagai orang Tionghoa. Tiap kali mereka menyebut _Koko,_ suara mereka akan berubah imut, menyindir aku yang bertampang lucu.

Aku tidak berusaha melepas tangan Naruto. Tidak pula benar-benar merasa terusik oleh candaan mereka. Semua yang mereka lakukan kepadaku—mengataiku cantik, memperlakukan aku dan Naruto seperti sepasang kekasih—sudah biasa. Sia-sia saja aku menolak, mereka akan tetap mengulangi hal tersebut.

Tapi, mulai hari ini aku khawatir.

Mata Sakura masih mengarah padaku. Dia tidak tersenyum, tidak pula nampak tidak senang. Dia sedang memperhatikan bagaimana orang-orang memperlakukan aku seperti aku adalah gadis mungil tak berdaya. Apakah dia berfikir aku ini anak perempuan dalam seragam laki-laki? Ataukah dia kira aku ini seorang _gay_?

"Sas, kamu cantik hari ini…" kata Naruto padaku dengan mesra dalam jarak yang dekat sampai aku bisa merasakan nafasnya menyentuh pipiku, mengundang lebih banyak perhatian dari orang-orang yang merasa terhibur. Tentu saja beberapa di antara mereka ada yang berusaha menghentikan lelucon ini.

Sesaat perhatianku teralih kepada Sakura, posisi gadis itu tidak berubah, kemudian aku kembali pada Naruto yang masih tersenyum bersama tawa anak-anak lain.

Dalam gerakan cepat, tanpa bisa aku sadari, tiba-tiba Naruto jatuh tersungkur mencium lantai disusul pekikan anak-anak perempuan. Sakura bangkit berdiri dari kursinya, berlari terburu-buru ke arah kami, meraih Naruto yang masih tergolek di lantai. Menyadari hal itu, aku pun ikut berdiri. Tubuhku tiba-tiba gemetar. Baru saja aku menghajar Naruto, sahabat kentalku.


End file.
